wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
London Monitor
The London Monitor is a colossal robot designed by the Nazis. It appears in Wolfenstein: The New Order. It has a more updated and advanced design than the Baltisches Auge. Overview Created by the Nazis from the remains of the Baltisches Auge (Or the mech itself if it was not destroyed in the first level), the London Monitor was created in response to the urban unrest in London caused by British resistance fighters in the so-called August Uprising of 1951. After crushing the uprising, the machine has since been a weapon of oppression over London. Anyone who has dared fight and survived the Nazi Riot Control have no doubt met their end at this robot's massive dual tri-barrel rocket launchers, eye laser, and triple Gatling guns. Unfortunatley for the mech, it finally met it's end at the hands of B.J. Blazkowicz, when the two dueled at the front of the damaged London Nautica. Blazkowicz managed to destroy the mech's engine and weapons, wiping out the machine and ending London's oppressive icon. Strategy *The London Monitor's eye is the spot you want to hit while it's charging up its beam attack (it glows red), the secondary function of AR Marksman is very capable of this, though any weapons will work. * Once the eye is hit, the six missile batteries will open, shoot one (two if the player is fast) while the missiles are being fired, this will cause the battery to be disabled. Disabling all six of these missile racks is your first priority. * Once all the launchers are destroyed, it will have to rely on its laser eye beam attack. Again, shoot its eye with one of your laser weapons, each time it starts charging up the beam attack. This will stun it and open the engine hatch at its bottom. You need to run directly underneath the Monitor and fire upwards into the engine to cause real permanent damage to it. After repeating this process several times, you will defeat it. * Try to stay in the tunnel while the eye is not open - the surface lacks cover and the Monitor has three accurate machine guns to harry the player. Although the tunnel will be partly destroyed by the Monitor, there are some permanent safe spots for the player. ** Furthermore, the supplies and the charging stations can be found in the tunnels. Go there when you need to recharge a weapon. Notes * The London Monitor is the largest mechanical boss so far in the Wolfenstein series. *It is assumed this machine is operated by artificial intelligence as It speaks in English with a German accent and taunts the player during the entire boss fight. The machine also screams when it is shot in the eye and has its laser attack cut short. * Only laser weaponry can damage the eye. * Although highly unlikely, being stomped by it means instant death. Gallery London_Monitor.jpg|B.J. facing against the London Monitor. File:Monitor_hero.jpg|Close up of the London Monitor. Category:Robots Category:The New Order bosses